


You will. You? Will. You? Will

by BekahBear218



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahBear218/pseuds/BekahBear218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later, no one is who they were at the end of the wat.<br/>Tentatively one shot<br/>Partly inspired by Bright Eye's You Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will. You? Will. You? Will

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is JK Rowling's

He sits across the table from me and sets the news paper between us. I know for a fact he isn’t absorbing a word of it, but feigns interest all the same.   
“It feels like I’m living with a stranger.” I tell him.   
His paper falls slightly. He has that vapid look on his face, eyes blank with his toast hanging from his lips. He gawks at me with blank eyes.  
“What’r you talkin’ bout?” he asks without even the decency to swallow.   
“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Ronald!” I slam down my empty glass. “You ‘stay at work’ more than I do – coming home late with some stupid excuses – ”  
“You know I’ve gotten more – ”  
“I know very well that you haven’t gotten any more work that I have! I’m your superior, if you’ve forgotten.” I spit the words at him, regretting nothing. “Even when you are here, you hardly say two words to me. You pretend to listen when you have to and you spend the rest of the time pretending to busy yourself with something so you don’t have to.”  
He just stares down at his half-empty plate and brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You don’t understand how stressful – ”  
“Please don’t treat me like an idiot.” I feel my eyes burning. I pull a dozen letters from my robe pocket, all a light purple, folded with the same writing on the front “Ron, from Lav.” “It is one thing for you to ignore me, to avoid me... it’s another to go behind my back and leave it all in plain sight.” I let the tears roll down my cheeks, hoping that it hurts him as much as it had hurt me. I watch him try to get up and mumble useless excuses. He tries to hug me and I push him away. This is the last time. “There’s nothing else to be done.”  
I leave him in the kitchen, his eyes wide and unbelieving and walk to my bedroom to fetch the bag I’d already packed. I can’t help but think back to the beginning. Our friendship budding through Harry and the romance, around him. I loved him for standing up for me time after time, for his honesty, and for his loyalty in friendship. I loved him in spite of mocking me at the Yule Ball, leaving Harry and I in the forest, forgetting my existence at every Christmas party for work. I loved him during our first kiss, forced for fear of death and during our second, upon celebrating our escape from it.   
Ten years have passed and we’ve more than grown apart. I know I loved him then. I still love the boy he once was, but this man I’ve been living with, I hardly know, let alone love. As I pick up my bags, I hear his voice from behind me. “You know you’ll be back.” I’d walked out before, spent the night a Ginny’s or Heather’s. One night with no packed bags because of silly words. That’s not tonight.  
I turn to see him, his face tear-stained, but composed. “Not this time.”


End file.
